User blog:Captn Jaq/Caribbean's Most Wanted
Caribbean's MOST WANTED Due to recent events that have risen out of the waters surrounding La Avaricia and Etable De Porc, certain players have taken it upon themselves to weigh the odds HEAVILY in their favor. Aye, we may be pirates, scoundrels, and ne'r do-wells, but we are not cheats. Sailors and cannoneers with special abilities that stretch beyond the confines of the game have shown their true colors. If you see suspicious pirates or goings-on occur while you're sailing under the Spanish or French flag, capture it! Use screenshots and report the incident to POTCO's Report a Bug -- attach the screenshots and logs, describe the cheats, and tell where and when. If sessions logs aren't sufficient, then they scan servers and time zones. : To report a cheat where still shots aren't effective, you may submit video feeds. : "If you would like to report a player with a video, you can put the video on Youtube and then send us the link, otherwise you can still always report the player in game or submit photo's through the Bug Report page." - - Pirates of the Caribbean Online Member Services If you're a captain and beyond a reason of a doubt you have a cannoneer using a cheat of ANY KIND, boot them off the ship and send them straight to The Locker. ' ** Remember'. . . Hulls and Rigging have enhanced the gameplay; Lag create jumps and cluster shots; Skill sets can reach up to 8; and Rams can be used in Sailing Mode. SO 'wary to those before disbursing the Black Spot. ''Reputations and names have already been ruined and great malice has spread throughout the Brethren due to these cheats over the past few months. But you know who you truly are, and you -- and only you -- have the power to change it. Cheats that have already been ''Seen'' and ''Reported'' ---- *Wolf in Sheep's Clothing ''cheat': a player can launch a Pirate Ship, damage and sink Privateering ships. The sink will register in the PvP Cheat. The Ship will sail under the Scoundrel flag but the Name will appear as either French or Spanish. screenshot_2012-12-26_22-54-52.jpg|Wolf in Sheep's Clothing cheat screenshot_2012-12-26_22-55-03.jpg|Wolf in Sheep's Clothing cheat screenshot_2012-12-26_22-55-11.jpg|Wolf in Sheep's Clothing cheat screenshot_2012-12-26_22-55-13.jpg|Wolf in Sheep's Cothing cheat *''Rapid Shot ''cheat: not to be mistaken for the maximum capability of the Rapid Fire Skill, this cheat allows a player to shoot 7 rounds of ammo as in Cannon Defense mode. The ammo known to be used for this cheat so far are Lightning and Grape. Screenshot 2013-01-19 23-41-39b.jpg|Rapid Fire:Cannon Defense cheat with Grape Shot Screenshot 2013-01-20 11-57-52b.jpg|Rapid Fire:Cannon Defense cheat with Lightning Shot *''Rapid Broadside Recharge ''cheat: not to be mistaken with Taskmaster at 5 skill set, this cheat allows a captain to reload and fire with a speed rate of 5 to 7 seconds -- the typical broadside take twice as much. These screenshots were taken in the duration of 17 seconds (as seen by the file time stamp) and the shortest time from one to another broadside attack was 5 seconds. screenshot_2013-01-21_10-17-20.jpg|Speed Broads cheat **please note the exposed broadside cannons screenshot_2013-01-21_10-17-27.jpg|Speed Broads cheat **please note the exposed broadside cannons screenshot_2013-01-21_10-17-32.jpg|Speed Broads cheat **please note the exposed broadside cannons screenshot_2013-01-21_10-17-37.jpg|Speed Broads cheat **please note the exposed broadside cannons Category:Blog posts Category:Not Archived